1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foamed spacer fluids and methods of using the spacer fluids in well completions such as primary cementing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Well bores are commonly drilled using the rotary drilling method. In that method, a drill bit connected to a drill string is rotated while drilling fluid is circulated through the drill string, through the drill bit and upwardly to the surface through the annulus between the drill string and the walls of the well bore being drilled. The drilling fluid functions to cool the drill bit, to remove cuttings from the well bore and to maintain hydrostatic pressure on the well bore. The hydrostatic pressure prevents formation fluids from entering the well bore during drilling.
The drilling fluid also forms a filter cake on the walls of the well bore which prevents the drilling fluid from being lost into permeable subterranean zones. However, the drilling fluid in the filter cake dehydrates and gels thereby forming a layer of solids and gelled drilling fluid on the walls of the well bore. While this filter cake is advantageous during drilling, it is detrimental to obtaining effective drilling fluid displacement and removal from the walls of the well bore.
In primary well cementing operations, a hydraulic cement slurry is pumped into the annular space between the walls of the well bore and the exterior surfaces of a pipe string disposed therein. The cement slurry is allowed to set in the annular space thereby forming an annular sheath of hardened substantially impermeable cement therein. The cement sheath physically supports and positions the pipe in the well bore and bonds the exterior surfaces of the pipe to the walls of the well bore whereby the undesirable migration of fluids between zones or formations penetrated by the well bore is prevented. If the drilling fluid filter cake is not adequately removed from the walls of the well bore or portions thereof, a competent seal between the hardened cement and the well bore does not result.
Spacer fluids are typically placed between two fluids contained or to be pumped within well bores. Examples of fluids between which spacer fluids are utilized include between hydraulic cement slurries and drilling fluids, between different drilling fluids during drilling fluid changeouts and between drilling fluids and completion brines. The spacers are also utilized to enhance drilling fluid and filter cake removal from the walls of well bores, to enhance displacement efficiency and to physically separate chemically incompatible fluids. For example, a hydraulic cement slurry and drilling fluid are separated by a spacer fluid when the cement slurry is placed in the annulus between a pipe string and the walls of a well bore. The spacer fluid prevents intermixing of the cement slurry and the drilling fluid and facilitates the removal of filter cake and gelled drilling fluid from the walls of the well bore during displacement of the drilling fluid by the cement slurry. If intermixing of the cement slurry and the drilling fluid occurs, viscous masses are formed in the annulus that prevent continued displacement.
The heretofore utilized spacer fluids have achieved varying degrees of success in displacing fluids and removing filter cake, gelled drilling fluid and the like from the walls of the well bore. However, there is a continuing need for improved spacer fluids that achieve greater removal of drilling fluid and filter cake from the walls of the well bore and prevent mixing of incompatible fluids.